<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Friendship by marvelchick1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137895">More than Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992'>marvelchick1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabble [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor and Stephen Strange are really close and affectionate friends. There is an attraction there and no matter what they do, they cannot stay away from each other. This leads to being friends with benefits. Both are in love with each other without the other one knowing. When they think no one knows about what's going on between them, Loki tells them that they can't only be friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Drabble [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Entering the compound, I headed downstairs to the recreational room where a party was being held; By one Tony Stark. On the occasion, I let my long, dark brown hair loose; a straight sheet of chocolate cascading down to my lower back. Normally, while I was working, it would be wound tight in a side braid over one shoulder. My job; you could technically say I am a healer. True. I could mend wounds, but I also had the ability to inflict the same pain given back to an enemy or enemies.</p><p>            Even if it meant exploding someone like a water balloon. An ability, which caused me to seek out Stephen Strange to learn how to control it. I didn’t want to be seen as a threat and I had heard he was an excellent teacher. I figured I could become an ally not only to him but to the Avengers as well. I didn’t live in either the compound or the Sanctum – at first to distance myself from anyone who I might hurt – but in an apartment of my own.</p><p>            I maintained my lessons with Stephen, a trait that appeared refreshing to him. These lessons were given for a year before he deemed me in control of my abilities, but it did nothing to slow our growing friendship; or my attraction to him. To be fair, I didn’t realize he had was infatuated with me either. Not until one night when we were alone in the study talking and he kissed me out of the blue. He apologized at once, worried he’d taken advantage of me. I pulled him back to me, fingers tangling in his dark hair. Not until we were lying on the floor by the fire, his cloak draped over us.</p><p>            At the time, neither of us wanted anything more, bringing an end to moving forward with anything. Yeah, right. Somehow, some way we kept finding each other to indulge in some late-night fucking like we had that one night. We tried time and time again to stop it, to put an end to the sex, succeeding for a few months before giving in once more. The sex, however, did nothing to ruin our friendship; it only pulled us closer to each other.</p><p>            Now here I was, at the extravagant party in the compound, seeking Stephen out. My eyes locked onto my target and I stealthily made my way over to him; he sat at the makeshift bar engaged in conversation with our host Tony. Once I was close enough, I threw my arms around his neck in an embrace from behind.</p><p>            “Stephen Strange! Fancy seeing you here. I thought you grew tired of parties,” I greeted him. He laughed, his hands stroking my arms.</p><p>            “I guess you thought wrong. I didn’t…” he began, trailing off when he turned to look at me. My smile that had been plastered to my lips when I came in faltered when he stopped speaking.</p><p>            “What is it? Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?” I asked. My protective instincts often took over when someone stopped mid-sentence. A small smile graced his lips, one hand reaching up to slide through my hair.</p><p>            “Only you would think someone is injured when they stop talking. No. I’m not hurt. Your hair distracted me. It’s not in a braid for once,” he replied. <em>Not as if you’ve not seen it down before. It’s usually wrapped around your hands while in bed,</em> I thought.</p><p>            “Oh. Well, yes. I figure I’m here to have fun, so I let it be free. I don’t know why you’re shocked. It’s not like you haven’t seen it out of a braid,” I stated.</p><p>            “For a few moments before you re-do it again. I’ve not seen it without sweat dripping from it. This look suits you,” he continued. His normal light blue eyes darkened with lust as he slid his hand through my locks again.</p><p>            “I’m sorry. Taylor, Stephen. Did you two forget I was still here?” Tony chimed in. Stephen dropped his hand and I had to force myself to break eye contact with him.</p><p>            “Of course not. Tell me, sweet Tony, what have you been up to? Have you and Steve made up yet?” I replied. I wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Tony grumbled at the latter question and I laughed.</p><p>            “One of these days, I’m going to lock you two in a room, so you’ll have to talk to each other. Forgive him. You’re best friends. That should count for something,” I advised.</p><p>            “You’re right. I can’t tonight. It’s supposed to be fun and I’d rather not discuss serious matters,” Tony agreed.</p><p>            “Alright but make it soon. You obviously think I’m kidding. I will, I promise you. I’ve done it before,” I told him, gasping when Stephen pulled me into his lap.</p><p>            “Trust me. She has. She locked Thor and Loki together after some argument they had that lasted a few days. She had me put a magical lock on the room, so they couldn’t get out until they talked things out,” he said.</p><p>            “Uh huh. Are you two seeing each other?” Tony said. Stephen and I shared a look, which spoke volumes of what we did some nights; A secret gaze that no one but us could decipher.</p><p>            “No. Why would you think that?” Stephen replied.</p><p>            “I don’t know if I’ve seen two friends as affectionate as you two or ones as close. Friends don’t sit in each other’s laps. At least mine don’t,” Tony said.</p><p>            “Maybe, I’m a really affectionate person. Also, there’s no seats available and I don’t think your fiancée would be happy if I sat in <em>your</em> lap,” I stated.</p><p>            “So, you’re <em>just</em> friends. Nothing else is going on?”</p><p>            “We’re just friends,” we both confirmed. Though, I wasn’t sure I wanted to be only <em>that</em> anymore with Stephen. Perhaps, I craved something more. Later into the night, I shared a couple of dances with Stephen and the girls before winding down and deciding to go home; Stephen took it upon himself to walk me home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks for seeing me to my apartment,” I told him when we reached my door.</p><p>            “No problem. I wanted to be sure you got home safe,”</p><p>            “Want to come in for a drink?” I asked. He nodded and we entered, closing and locking the door behind us. He turned, pinning my body against the door. His lips connected to mine, my hands tugging his hair. His hands snaked around me, finding the zipper of my gray dress I wore to the party and pulled it down. He pulled it from shoulders, the satin fabric pooling around my feet. The cool air of the air conditioning hit my breasts, my nipples perking up; something which caught his attention.</p><p>            “This is what you get for not wearing a bra,” he said. He covered one breast with his mouth, the other he pulled and pinched at the nipple, my arousal dripping inside. I moaned, rocking against him, wanting more of his touch. His free hand dipped down into my underwear, rubbing my clit, fueling my desire for him.</p><p>            “Stephen…” I said, nearly breathless. Stephen yanked down my underwear, letting it fall to the floor while I worked to get his shirt off. I ran my hands over his chest, his shoulders, his back. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch, his hands squeezing my ass. He laid me flat, pushing my legs apart. He left a trail of kisses down my body, his head moving to rest between my thighs. He swirled his tongue over my folds, my hands tangling more in his hair. Moans escaped my lips as he continued to eat me out, bringing me to my first release.</p><p>            Stephen came up to kiss me and I unbuckled his belt to get his pants off, followed by his boxers. Reaching over to the table next to the couch, Stephen pulled out a condom from the drawer, opening it. He rolled it on and shifted me to be on top. He lowered me onto him, both of us moaning at the same time. He held my hips as I rode him, slow at first, but picking up the pace to brings us over the edge; we kept going until both of us were breathing hard and covered in sweat.</p><p>            Stephen leaned down to kiss me, his hands rubbing my back.</p><p>            “You don’t think anyone knows about us, do you?” I asked.</p><p>            “No. I don’t believe so. Why? Do you want them to?” he said.</p><p>            “Maybe not. Tony asked. I thought maybe he suspects something,”</p><p>            “Tony’s curious, but I think he bought our lie. Which isn’t technically a lie. We <em>are</em> friends. With benefits,” Stephen stated.</p><p>            “You wouldn’t want…You don’t…” I stammered out. He arched an eyebrow.</p><p>            “What are you trying to tell me?”</p><p>            “Nothing. Never mind. Forget about it,” I said.</p><p>            “Are you sure?” Stephen asked, one hand cupping my face. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, looking to see if he could see something else there.</p><p>            “Yes. Positive,” I replied. I didn’t ask him to leave. That was how the night always ended. With me in his arms, falling asleep. Would I be brave enough to ask him if he wanted something more? Probably not. We were wrong about no one knowing about our relationship and it would soon come to light.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            A few weeks later, we were all gathered together at the fire pit at the compound talking; we called it the Avenger Hangout. No one but the heroes, drinking a required rule. Though, we didn’t get wasted. I was in my usual spot, curled up against Stephen, but in a way that wouldn’t get misconstrued as romantic.</p><p>            “You’re both sure there’s nothing going on between you two?” Natasha asked.</p><p>            “Yes. We’re just really close friends. Like you and Clint. Affectionate, sure. But <em>just </em>friends,” I replied. This was the second time we had been asked and I still wondered if they had caught onto us. Stephen and I hadn’t made it a week before we found each other again; my feelings more intense. Still, I stayed quiet.</p><p>            “You’re not <em>friends,</em>” a new voice said. All heads turned to find Loki leaning against one of the columns of the compound.</p><p>            “Yes. We are,” Stephen argued.</p><p>            “Oh, please. You two aren’t friends. Well, not exactly. You two <em>can’t </em>be only friends. You’re not made that way,” Loki retorted.</p><p>            “What is<em> that</em> supposed to mean?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. My heart had started to thump harder in my chest at his words.</p><p>            “It’s obvious. Are you two not drawn to each other? Have you been able to stay away from each other? Or do you try and still find one another? I’m surprised no one else had recognized the love you feel towards each other,”</p><p>            “You two are similar to magnets. The way you move, the way you sit together or simply touch. You’ll never be <em>just </em>friends,” he explained.</p><p>            “I…”</p><p>            “Don’t try to argue. It is what it is. I picked up on it within the first month of seeing you practice and fight alongside each other. I’ve even seen the way you look at each other. Accept it,” Loki cut me off. Everyone around us grew silent and I excused myself from the group. I paced one of the empty rooms, Loki’s words playing over and over in my mind.</p><p>            “Hey. Taylor, look at me. Stop pacing. What’s going on in that pretty mind of yours?” Stephen’s voice entered the room. He held me still, peering into my eyes.</p><p>            “I…Stephen, I…” God, how I wanted to tell him. Say that I loved him. Unconditionally. The words wouldn’t come, stuck in my mouth like glue. I didn’t think I could bear it if he didn’t return my feelings.</p><p>            “Yes? Please, tell me. Did Loki frighten you with his words? I admit I find myself drawn to you, but I don’t think we have to stop-,”</p><p>            “Being friends? Only friends? No. I don’t want to. But I…I want to be something more. Don’t you understand? I’m in love with you. You may not be in love with me and yes, it would kill me…but I have to say it. I <em>must</em> because if you don’t love me, then perhaps I can try and move on,”</p><p>            “If you don’t love me-,” I continued, silenced with a kiss from Stephen. He held my face in his hands, my own covering them.</p><p>            “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to tell me that? I do love you. I was afraid to tell you, thinking you wouldn’t ever feel the same way. I guess we both couldn’t see the truth. I wanted to ask you tonight, before Loki figured it out, to make our relationship official. To ask you out on a date. Would you want to go out? To explore this relationship more?” he said after breaking the kiss.</p><p>            “You love me?” Stephen nodded. “I’d love to. Go on a date and explore with you, I mean,” I told him. He kissed me again, starting off a budding relationship sure to grow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>